Paraíso
by Enigmatek
Summary: La absoluta paz. El paraíso en la tierra. El encierro perfecto, contigo a mi lado. No necesito nada más.


Oneshot que participa en la séptima convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)

 ****El contexto es el verano, y la palabra que escogí fue _mar_ (si me fui por lo fácil, sorry. No iba a participar en un inicio y luego apareció Neutral XD) **  
**

Bastante Ooc y mucha cursilería, lo siento también. Mi intención era hacer algo bonito. Ignoro si lo conseguí. Pero fue con mucho amor.

Heero X Duo. (Shonen ai)

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

 **Paraíso**

Por Enigmatek

El acostumbrado deslizar de tu mano sobre mi rostro, es un gesto casi irreal. Pero me es tan propio ahora, como lo es el respirar.

Es un gesto mío. Hecho únicamente para mí, hecho a mano por ti, por tus manos. Es una caricia secreta e intima, sin misterios. Como los besos que me das al despertar en medio de la noche con recuerdos tormentosos. Despertares que son un alivio, sobretodo y por encima de todo, por tus besos.

No se cual es el propósito de repetir constantemente ese gesto por mi mejilla. Por mi barbilla, por mi frente, por mis labios. Es una caricia casi erótica, y al mismo tiempo pura, inocente, natural.

A mi me gusta besar tu sien, cuando cierras los ojos. Por cansancio, por sueño, por reírte, por recordar, por dormitar, por enojarte, por fingir, por bromear… si pudiera atrapar ese momento, por pestañar también.

Besar tus hombros descubiertos. También adoro eso.

Hace poco me he percatado de otra caricia que has incorporado a tus gestos cariñosos a la que me estoy acostumbrando rápidamente.

Te acercas, pones tu rostro junto al mío, tocando mi mejilla, rosando las comisuras de nuestras bocas, para después iluminarse, haciéndome sentir aquel particular y contagioso gesto de tu sonrisa. Leve y suave en mis facciones, amplio y juguetón en las tuyas.

—Heero…

—Duo— contesto.

—¿Que tienes?—. Tu caricia en mi barbilla. Tus ojos en el mar al frente. Tu espalada en mi pecho.

—Nada.

—¿Por qué estás así?—bajas tu mano, quedando suspendida a la altura de mi cuello. Das la vuelta soltándote un poco de mi abrazo.

—¿Así? —te miro a los ojos inclinando un poco mi cabeza hacia abajo. Tus ojos brillan de un azul más claro, por el contraste del cielo al alba, sobre nuestras cabezas. El sol nace hoy desde el mar. Que privilegio tiene esta playa, que todas las mañanas recrea al sol en sus aguas. Mientras pienso esto, me has sonreído.

—No pienses demasiado… la filosofía no te queda —dices posando tu mejilla en la mía. "El gesto de la sonrisa contagiosa". Esta vez, el gesto no va sólo. El beso suave viene después. Tus labios están algo secos, la presión sobre los míos parece más acojinada al recibirlos.— Es tu cumpleaños —me dices como cuando se pide algo con ternura.

—Si. Lo siento…—contesto cerrando mis ojos y juntando nuestras frentes—. No filosofaba demasiado… pensaba en tus gestos.

—¿Mis gestos?— te acomodas de nuevo. Tu espalda vuelve a tocar mi corazón. Mis brazos protegen el tuyo —¿sigo siendo tan cómico?— haces gracia de nuevo, sin intención de provocar risa. Ladeo suavemente tu cabeza, recargándola en mi hombro. Te beso la sien—. Estos gestos.

—Oh —acaricias mi rostro de nuevo. Entiendes de qué hablo—. A mi me gusta este— sueltas un brazo, tomas el mío y los estiras hacia el mar, como queriéndolo alcanzar. Luego pones tu mano bajo la mía y ambas se abren como tratando de frenar al mar delante nuestro.

Comprendo.

Termino el gesto cerrando mi mano alrededor de la tuya. El primer gesto que compartimos después de decirte que te quería. Sufrías entonces.

Quiero pensar que poco a poco has dejado de hacerlo.

—A mi también —digo, regresando nuestras manos cerca de tu corazón… donde también está el mío.

Las olas lamen la arena. El cielo ilumina más y hace el fresco de las mañanas del mar. El sonido de las olas que al nacer agonizan y susurran.

—Estás romántico— comentas, impregnando tu voz de gozo y dulzura.

—Tu también —te susurro al oído.

—Es tu cumpleaños… es lo menos que puedo hacer cuando no se tiene regalo—. No puedes evitar la broma. Aspiro el aroma de tu cabello desordenado y suelto. Nos envuelvo en la manta que, hasta entonces, sólo caía en mis hombros.

—Estás aquí conmigo —contestó.

—Jm… romántico —me acusas, aspirando. Recordando y reteniendo el momento.

—Culpable— puedo sentirte sonreír con tristeza aunque no vea tu rostro. Se que has cerrado los ojos. Se oyen los susurros de las olas como si fuesen tu respiración.

—… Estaré contigo. Estaré contigo siempre —me dices después.

—Y yo contigo— te contesto cerrando los ojos.

Las horas pasan con el arrastrar de la arena, el calentar del día, el menguar del viento. Siento tu cuerpo calentando el mío, poco a poco, adormeciéndome cada vez más. Tú, duermes ya.

Teniéndote ahí, pienso que la más dulce de tus caricias, es tu presencia. Ahora calmada, tranquila, melancólica.

Tantas veces antes pude perderte. Ahora somos parte de un recuerdo y hace tiempo que dejamos de _existir_. Seguimos viviendo y respirando, pero ya no formamos parte del mundo. Nos exiliamos, no expulsaron.

Todo podría haber terminado más trágicamente.

Pero el día de hoy se ha hecho especial sólo por esta mañana, nada más.

Veo como las gaviotas vuelan despertándose con el día. Te remueves acurrucándote más en mi abrazo. El cielo y el mar, cambian de azul, y la arena de gris a ese tono calido y suave. Me recargo en la palmera que nos resguarda. Un cangrejo anda por ahí. Escucho movimiento detrás, en la casa. El sol ha dejado de mojar su cuerpo en el agua después de refrescarse toda la noche en ella. Ahora comenzará su lento asenso al firmamento para recordarnos su presencia un día más. El movimiento de la casa se ha acelerado y detenido en el proceso. Poco después, escucho el suave y casi imperceptible sonido del remover de la arena blanda a nuestro lado. Las piernas de Trowa aparecen a un costado.

—Buenos días— saluda, deteniéndose. Alzo mi vista. Sus manos dentro de las bolsas de la chamarra y su expresión calmada. Amable, quizá incluso, el asomo de una sonrisa.

—Buenos días— contesto, mostrando con ello lo buenos que son para mí.

—El desayuno está listo. ¿Lo traigo o comen con nosotros?— me propone. Supongo que la posición delata nuestra comodidad. Voy a responder, pero…

—Hace frió— contestas atento y con voz adormilada, con gracia como siempre, sin cambiar tu posición. El día en realidad no ha calentado mucho. Levanto la vista de nuevo a Trowa, quien también miraba el bulto que eres, sonriendo.

—Ahora vamos— le digo. Él asiente, da la vuelta y regresa sobre sus pasos.

—Espero que Quatre haya cocinado hoy. Tiene mejor sazón que Wufei— me dices mientras te remueves un poco para despabilarte.

—Esperemos. Aunque no me molesta la comida de Chang— contesto divertido por tus observaciones.

—Por que a ustedes les gusta condimentar de más— declaras, removiéndote de nuevo. Te restriegas los ojos tratando de despertarte del todo. Estiras el cuello para recargarlo en mi clavícula y me besas entre el cuello y la barbilla. Sonrió. Te siento respirar en mi cuello.

—Mm… hueles rico —dices. Bajo la cabeza y te beso en el cuello haciéndote algo de cosquillas, pero aun así te dejas. Te respiro.

—Tú hueles mejor —te susurro sin despegarme mucho de tu cuello.

—Mmm, deberías tener más de un cumpleaños… salgo beneficiado— te burlas por mi extraño romanticismo. Cierto es que tiene algo que ver el día. Aunque no es por mi cumpleaños. En mi no tiene mucho efecto esta fecha, por no decir que no tiene ninguno. Pero parece que en ti si, y eso es suficiente para mi.

—Tal vez… deberías hacerme otros cumpleaños —propongo mientras intento besar tu boca. Recibes mi beso pero lo terminas pronto.

—¿Y que te aproveches de la situación más de un día al año?— me contestas más despierto de lo que creía que estabas. Me río un poco.

—No parece molestarte mucho— te contesto mientras te arrodillas ante de mi, pones tus manos a los costados de mi rostro.

—Ni a ti tampoco, pero no seria justo que envejecieras más que yo— rebates, besándome los labios después. Tus besos nunca son muy profundos, pero como ahondan en mi alma, siempre. Te tomo de los costados de tu estrecho y firme cuerpo, sabiendo que eres frágil y poderoso al mismo tiempo. El contacto me produce la sensación de un temblor que hace vibrar las venas de mi cuerpo y el corazón. Te recargas en mí, haciendo que perciba de nuevo el aroma de tu cuerpo, a través de la delgada camisilla que llevas. Esa que me gusta por que puedo sentir las formas de tu piel, los detalles más pequeños, a través de la tela. Y lo sabes.

Tus brazos rodean mi cuerpo, tu rostro sobre mis cabellos desordenados. Te gusta abrazarme como si fuera un niño pequeño. Creo que piensas que me falto cariño cuando niño, pero ahora el único cariño que necesito y quiero es el tuyo. _Trátame como tú quieras,_ pienso, respirando tu aroma una vez más.

—¿Qué dices?— te separas un poco de mi, mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Lo dije en voz alta?— pregunto algo sorprendido y divertido.

—Si, pero no te entendí— dices esperando que te repita. ¿Cómo decirte lo que ya sabes?

—Nada— te abrazo cerrando mis ojos y acurrucándome en tu estomago como un niño pequeño, como el niño pequeño que soy contigo. El viento sopla fuerte, tu cabello toca mi cara con agitado azote.

—Hace frío, Heero— me dices con un poco de ruego, sin preguntar más. No comprendes a lo que me refiero seguramente. Pero no necesitas hacerlo, por que entiendes que lo sabes. Lo sabes, sea lo que sea de mí, lo sabes todo.

—Si, vamos— accedo mientras me levanto. Te tapo con la manta que llevaba en mis hombros. Tu fleco se agitaba con el aire. Medio cierras tus ojos azules. Me esperas paciente a que recoja las cosas que no te permití levantar. Nos encaminamos a la casa. Seguimos el camino que Trowa marco hace un rato, bordeando el exótico jardín de la casa. En medio, están las blancas esclareas de madera pintada no hace mucho tiempo. Subimos los veinte escalones que llevan a una terraza suspendida sobre una parte del jardín.

Entro después de ti, corriendo la puerta de cristal azul que hemos puesto en la entrada del desayunador. Este y la cocina sólo son divididos por una barra. La mesa está puesta. La cocina da al mar. Wufei está en ella. Sonrío al ver que tu esperanza no se ha cumplido y que yo comeré como acostumbro condimentar. Tal vez es por mi cumpleaños que Wufei cocinó.

Ahora somos buenos amigos. Ahora que el mundo nos ha despreciado y nuestros amigos protegido. No les puedo estar más agradecido.

—Buenos días, Wu. Espero que no hagas sushi para desayunar— le dices a Chang mientras dejas la manta en una silla y te acercas a ayudarle. Él va vestido de blanco, un color más que común en él. Toda su ropa ha cambiado a blanca.

—Buenos, Maxwell. No te preocupes, tengo mejor gusto que tú para el desayuno— te responde más bien divertido por tu saludo del día. Hace tiempo que llevan ese juego de molestarse a algo más cotidiano y sin roces. Nos estamos haciendo viejos antes de tiempo, pienso al ver como todos nos hemos cargado de una nostalgia que nos ha vuelto tranquilos y dóciles.

Recuerdo que alguna vez me dijiste que eso le pasa a las personas que aceptan su sufrimiento.

Ciertamente cuando llegó la paz y se nos acusó de los vestigios del pasado acepté la culpa. Ignoré que todos ustedes también, hasta que los volví a encontrar aquí.

—Buenos, Yuy— me saluda Wufei, sin dejar de estar atareado en la cocina. Huele bien.

—Buenos— le contesto únicamente. Tratas de probar la comida que ha preparado. Él no te deja, deteniendo el vuelo de tu mano justo a tiempo.

—¡Oye!— reclamas como si te hubiera ofendido.

—Sal de la cocina, Duo. Espera a que todos estemos aquí— te dice empujándote de los hombros fuera del área y más bien jugando. Te sientas enfurruñado en una de las sillas tejidas que tenemos ahí. Es todo un juego, se te nota demasiado. Wufei ha de saberlo, por que se ríe de la cara que pones.

Miro al rededor. De los otros dos miembros de nuestra casa, ninguno está.

—Quatre salió a la base, dice que tenías correo— me explica, Wufei. Seguramente he sido obvio en mi curiosidad, pero no me molesta. Ahora no me molesta.

—¿Tiene correo? ¿Y por que no lo han mandado?— preguntas, visiblemente extrañado por esa ruptura del protocolo. Wufei, en la cocina, prepara cinco platos con porciones parecidas del desayuno. Un omelet es lo único que alcanzo a distinguir. Él levanta la vista y en lugar de contestarte mira a Quatre que acaba de entrar.

—Yo les pedí que no vinieran— contesta el rubio, con esa calma que le ha Trowa trasmitido—. Feliz día, Heero —me dice. Sonrió. Quatre está vestido con una de las chamarras de Trowa y sin embargo lleva sus finos pantalones de playa. No dejará de ser el más decente de nosotros, por mucho que le contagiemos nuestra vagancia.

—Gracias, Quatre —contestó. Tú sin embargo, no dejas el tema de lado.

—Dime Q, ¿por que has ido tú?— le preguntas recargándote de rodillas en la silla y abrazando el respaldo de la silla. Te interesa la respuesta y te muestras ansioso. Algo que me gusta mucho de ti. Muestras tus emociones cuando quieres y de manera que los demás se ven contagiados por ellas. Quatre te sonríe tanto por tu actitud como por la respuesta que te da.

—Por que son regalos para Heero. Preferí traerlos yo… no queremos de ver a los guardias hoy, ¿verdad?— te contesta con su voz amable y algo nerviosa, tan característica suya.

—¡Bien pensado, Q! ¡Gracias!— exclamas divertido por la ocurrencia del rubio, y casi te le cuelgas del cuello jugando. Supongo que tiene consecuencias el vivir tanto tiempo juntos que ahora todos tenemos características compartidas. Caigo en cuenta de lo que ha dicho en el momento que lo veo riendo contigo.

—¿Tengo regalos?— preguntó un poco extrañado. Wufei ha servido los platos mientras tanto.

—Unos cuantos —contesta Quatre—. Creo que te gustaran —me dice, Wufei deja salir su particular gruñido. Le molesta la posibilidad de que esta paz fingida, encarcelada, que tenemos, se pierda de pronto. Pero tú te ríes y se te perdona todo.

—No podemos escapar— declaras, parte broma con humor negro y parte verdad.

—No tenemos por que hacerlo, Duo —contesta la voz de Trowa desde las puertas del balcón superior, que también da hacia el mar. Nadie está en desacuerdo con su comentario—. Felicidades, Heero— me dice, mientras observa que la intimidad de la mañana se ha roto un poco.

—Gracias —contesto.

El mar se escucha a lo lejos.

El pensamiento de que ese será el último sonido que escuchemos cuando todo acabe me llega a la mente. Como un grito escuchado solo en tu cabeza, giras a mirarme atraído por aquel oscuro pensamiento, percibiendo enteramente mi alma. El termino funesto de nuestras vidas, materia que tu conoces mejor que nadie, te arranca de la silla donde escuchabas, robándome el aliento con tu boca. Cortando mi coherencia.

Nadie lo vio como tu, pero todos lo comprendieron cuando te separas de mi y tu rostro se inclina un poco haciendo que tus ojos poderosos como los de un felino me arrebaten la atención y con tu sonrisa tentadora, el corazón.

Me mantienes a flote, todo el tiempo, sin descanso.

Tus brazos vuelven a rodearme, y "la sonrisa contagiosa" se hace presente. Te vuelves a alejar en un sutil y atrevido coqueteo sentándote en la silla.

—Bueno, bueno, luego los dejamos solos, desayunamos y luego hacen lo que quieran —se queja Wufei bastante fastidiado con nuestras demostraciones de afecto, haciendo que recuerde nuevamente que los otros están aquí.

Tu poder sobre mi es absoluto y lo demuestras siempre que me haces olvidarme del mundo.

—No hacemos nada —dices sonriéndote traviesamente, Wufei solo hace una mueca. Creo que Trowa y Quatre se ríen de todo eso.

Lejos de sentirme avergonzado, soy feliz.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

El día pasó lento, agradable.

Me sorprendió verme todavía querido por quien me recuerda. Amigos que no me han visto en años. Gracias, lo agradezco. Te lo agradezco, por que sé en gran medida que es por ti. Por el amor que me demuestras. Haces que seamos memorables.

La tarde nos incitó al descanso, fuera de lo que Wufei demostró no le importaba que te acurrucaras en mi hombro, como un gato buscando calor, cuando Quatre nos contó lo poco que vio al salir.

Quatre es el único que puede salir de "La playa". Tiene poder legal sobre las finanzas de la familia Winner aunque no esté en la cabeza de la organización. Es el único que tiene la diligencia, bajo custodia, de salir a formar parte de esa pequeña parte del mundo.

No parece quejarse.

Del único que me compadezco realmente es Trowa, quien muestra un dejo de nostalgia cuando se menciona a su hermana. Probablemente nunca la vuelva a ver.

Eres él único que de nuestra tristeza alivia el dolor. Me has confesado que del encierro rescatas algo, y te sientes tranquilo de tenernos a tu lado. Sabes lo que es la soledad.

Pero estas aquí conmigo.

Todos salimos a la terraza, disfrutando del cálido beso del sol sobre nuestras caras. El viento fresco sin embargo. Es un verano combinado de frescura y calidez. El momento es adormecedor. Al observar a mi lado, encuentro con sorpresa que Wufei es el primero en rendirse a sueño, descansando con tranquilidad en la hamaca.

Trowa y Quatre se han ido a caminar por la playa y veo sus figuras lejanas. Trowa pasa un brazo por los hombros debajo del intenso cabello rubio y no parecen compartir palabras. No las necesitan.

Entonces me doy la vuelta contigo, juegas con tu cabello sobre la cama de exterior que está en la terraza, lo separas en hebras delgadas y las vuelves a unir. Levantas tu mirada cuando encuentras la mía.

Hay sueño en tus ojos, pero me sonríes sin que tu rostro se aleje del colchón. Que invitación mas sutil me brindas.

Abandono mi silla y me acerco, poso mis brazos y piernas a los costados de tu cuerpo, percibiendo su calor, quedando suspendido sobre ti. No te mueves, estás suelto y vulnerable ante mí, sin temor alguno. Tus ojos adormilados me imprimen deseo. Deseo de besarte. Tu mirada de soslayo esperando mi reacción, ni siquiera giras tu rostro cuando beso tu sien.

Conoces el gesto íntimo y parece que eso te hace caer en el sueño al fin. Me sonrío. Amo eso de ti. Te amo.

Mi cuerpo siente una pesadez de pronto y ruedo para quedar a tu espalda, larga y cálida, tus cabellos infinitos bajo de mi regándose en la cama. De alguna manera son extensiones de que unen nuestros cuerpos.

Y miro tus silueta recortada contra la claridad del horizonte. No necesito otra visión de tu rostro para saber la paz con la que descansas. Paz que me compartes y a donde te seguiré sin reparo.

Mis ojos se cierran y me quedo contigo en un sueño compartido.

Por que el día es eso, un sueño. El susurro del mar se escucha.

Mi nombre sale de tus labios.

No ocurre absolutamente ningún mal en el mundo, tu amor a terminado con todo. Rodeo tu cuerpo con mis brazos y te junto en un abrazo.

Fin.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Notas: Lo sé, es terriblemente cursi y no va ningún lado. Estaba experimentando con el romanticismo absoluto y esas imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza. La paz absoluta de un paraíso imposible.

A pesar de todo es pero que llegaran a disfrutarlo.

Si hay oportunidad he inspiración le agregaré. XD No se si valga la pena, pero es lindo ¿no? :P (No tienen que contestar)

Heero X Duo. (Aunque haya una extraña fraternidad entre los demás… en mi cabeza esto terminaba mas bien como un harem, jajaja)

¡Saludos!


End file.
